


You can't see, but you can feel

by Anonymous



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, F/M, Group Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You want the thrill of someone else, and your longtime friend with benefits Fuma works it out for you.





	You can't see, but you can feel

It wasn't some kind of hidden secret for you. You talked openly how you fantasized about getting fucked by someone else than Fuma, your longtime friend with benefits. It wasn't as if you were exclusive really. You were merely friends with benefits, but rather a good match nonetheless. The only issue about the whole ordeal were that you couldn't risk getting caught doing this, your reputation and job getting in the way. It was a little sad to hear that, and Fuma came up with idea of him taking care of finding the right guys for you. He'd take of the whole screening and selection, and you wouldn't have do a thing, not know anything about who it'd be and no one would see your face either. You excitedly agreed to the whole ordeal and Fuma's wide grin only made you look forward to it even more.

On the actual day of the hookup, Fuma had booked a hotel room. Due to the nervousness and horniness you were feeling, Fuma decided to help you calm down, pulling your clothes off in one go.

Pressing you against the soft sheets, mouth hot on your skin, wasting no time getting his hands all over you. He knew you so well already. Knew every little spot that made you go crazy. 

It didn't take long for you to turn moist, his fingers playing with your breasts as he ground down on you. His cock grew hard and your hands easily found it, stroking it slowly. You pushed the foreskin down over the head of his cock, smeared his whole length with his pre-come and made it so slick.

It's when you started to moan that he left your breasts to slide his fingers down between your legs. Moaning into your ear as he felt how wet you were for him. He easily slipped two fingers into you, scissoring them to stretch you wide. Your moans only grew with each second his fingers stayed inside you, those elegant fingers finding your sensitive spots gracefully. As you looked up, you could see him lick his lips hungrily. 

You let out a soft _ 'please' _and he quickly responded with removing his fingers, only to replace it with his leaking erection. 

He wasted no time, pounding into you with force, knowing you like it. No time for you to adjust to him and his thick cock, but you don't mind it at all. This way, you feel it ten times more than if he goes gentle. 

Your own arousal builded up, and before you knew it, Fuma pulls out of you, leaving you empty and needy. Telling you how it's time. 

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants before walking out of the room, leaving you alone, - horny and empty. You knew what to do however. 

The blindfold laid nearby and you put it on without any struggle. As you waited, you laid down in the bed, face down between the pillows, all buried there to hide from the surroundings. You also put extra pillows underneath your stomach to prop up your ass higher to expose your entrance more.

  


You barely heard when Fuma came back, only that he had new footsteps accompanying him. 

Fuma told the others to strip, order them put on a condom if they wanted to come inside me, and lube themselves ready. Even if you were wet enough to just take any cock inside you right now.

The rustling of clothes being pulled off made you oddly excited and before you knew it, someone crawled onto the bed. Without any warning, he pushed his cock into you. 

You gasped at the moment a stranger’s hard cock entered you and you moaned uncontrollably as the first stranger just had his way with you - taking you hard from behind, hands on your hips, and not minding at all how you felt. Only pounded into you, letting his long length fill you. 

"Switch," Fuma said and the first guy pulled out fast, leaving you so empty. It didn't take long until the second guy positioned himself behind you though, taking over the work of pounding into you. This guy took you even harder and faster. His cock thicker than the other, veins so prominent and stretching you even more.

In the background, you could hear Fuma and the other guy enjoy the view, stroking themselves at the sight. 

As you were feeling your climax building up from the thrill of letting complete strangers cocks to ravage your pussy, the second guy suddenly pulled out fast and splattered his hot cum all over your back. His semen dripping onto your skin shamelessly, and you found yourself that you didn't mind. All you wanted now was to come, and feel filled.

The first guy wasted no time and quickly resumed the position behind you, eager to pound into you again, and began fucking you hard again. You could feel that he was not holding back this time. His thrusts were fast and furious, clearly chasing for his release. It didn't take long until he also pulled out and splattered his release all over your back too.

Fuma apparently had enough of waiting, too excited to hold it back. When his cock entered you, you could feel the familiar size of his, his heat, and he definitely didn't hold back either. Almost taking you extra hard and deep after seeing you with others. Less than a minute after he penetrated you, he shoots his load into you, filling your wet hole with his juices, low grunts echoing in the air. 

As your feeling somewhat disappointed that you didn’t get to have an orgasm and feeling too empty, you felt someone inserting fingers into you. You then heard one of the two strangers starting to talk about how sexually arousing it is to play with a sloppy pussy filled with come. 

It was the fingering and probing motion that quickly carried you over the edge, making you see stars and you had one of the strongest orgasms you ever felt. 

After your orgasm faded, you heard the guy asking Fuma if he could fuck a sloppy second. 

"Is it okay?" Fuma asked you, but you were so horny and wanted more that you could only say '_ okay _', without even knowing what you agreed to. You didn't realize you agreed to let the other guy fuck you bareback. 

The guy inserted his cock, started to pound into you while praising how slick, how hot and tight you felt. After a few minutes, you moaning your throat raw from pleasure, he said in low voice how he's going to pump another load into you. You already felt his cock convulsing, releasing shooting into you, filling you, and then he pulled out.

With your head still buried between pillows, trying to catch a breath, you felt someone's hands pulling your ass cheeks wide apart, followed by fingers entering and probing my now come filled hole. All three of them were commenting about how sexy your creampied pussy looked.

The others said to Fuma that they were done, they were satisfied, very satisfied, and they left after collecting their stuff. 

After those two guys left, you got up. Stood in front of a mirror to check out your come-covered back. Fuma stood behind you, pulled your hole open to let you see come dripping out of your pussy and running down your thighs. A sight you wouldn't forget in the first place. Fuma using the come as lube to start fingering your clit until you had another screaming orgasm while standing in front of the mirror.

"You liked that a lot, didn't you?" Fuma asked you after you were cleaned up and settled down on the bed again.

You hummed in response and in the back of your head, you were a bit curious of who he had really invited. He wasn't a big fan of sharing, but didn't want to commit either, so it had to be someone he trusted. 

"You're thinking of who it might be, aren't you?" He teased, as if he knew what you were thinking about. "I could tell you…. If you want them to have fun with you again.."

You only turned your head towards him, eyes meeting and he knew you wanted the answers. 

"I can let you know the first one…" He whispered, leaning in closer to you to reveal one of them. 

"Nakajima Kento, and the other… I'll let you try to figure him out yourself…"


End file.
